TDA: The Dead Arise
by Time Sea Sky Primordial
Summary: Percy Jackson died at the end of the Second Titan war. Or did he? What if his death was staged so that three people could chain him up an turture him for all of eternity.


**The Dead Arise.**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

If the mortals of the California coast were to look out of their windows, they would see a funeral precession marching passed their homes. The mortals would possibly see their military burying two dead soldiers. They are right to think that the funeral passing by is burying two of their own but they are wrong to think that they are, or in this tragic case were, mortal.

We zoom in on the front of the precession to find two tall men marching in step while looking straight ahead. The one on the left wore the uniform of a full Marine general and carrying a sea green flag with blue trident in the middle. While the man one the right wore the uniform of an Army General. We now move to the coffins behind the men.

The coffin behind the man is colored a sea green and is carried by three men and one woman. The men are in the uniforms of Marine colonels while the woman was in a black dress but she was wearing a silver hat with a black veil and instead of heels, the woman was wearing silver and black combat boots. As the three men and woman are walking with the coffin in between them, it starts to rain and there is a muffled sob as a woman comes to stand by the Marine General. The man wraps his arm around the sobbing woman and whispers in her ear, "I miss him too, so very much."

The coffin was covered by a striped sea green and black flag with blue in the shape of a box with a sea green trident in the middle of the box with a Spartan helmet in the background. On top of the flag was a celestial bronze sword. We move on to the coffin to the left of the sobbing woman.

The coffin parallel to the sea green coffin is a dark black with a flag that is also striped, but the stripes are silver and black. In the gray box there is a skeletal hand rising out of the ground with the hand in an open palm position. The black coffin was carried by four girls in black dresses but they all are wearing silver hats with black veils and instead of heels, the girls were wearing silver and black combat boots. We zoom in on the only woman carrying the sea green coffin to find a woman with striking electric blue eyes, and tears streaming down her face. In the middle of the coffins is a teen about the age of ninteen in a midnight black suit with a pendent of the sun on the lupel holding a flag that had a skeletal hand rising out of the ground reaching for a sea green trident. If you looked into the boys eyes, he would stare at you with a dead look in his eyes.

After marching for a few minutes the precession split into two groups and came to a stop in front of two temple like buildings. The two buildings were surrounded by a fence topped with spikes. The building in front of the first precession was a sea green temple that was guarded by two Spartans arisen from the dead along with four more to guard this temple for eternity.

When the Spartans saw the Man in front of the precession they bowed, and murmured "General." The man only said "arise", and the men went back to guarding the entrance to their Kings final resting place. When the man and woman stepped into the tomb, the woman went to stand by the tank while the man looked around the temple to find that in the middle of the temple was a tank filled with seawater guarded by the last four Spartans. In front of the tank was a case with a set of full Spartan amour with the shield held ten feet over the tank.

The pallbearers set the coffin on the lid of the tank and a podium was shaped out of sea green mist in front of the suit of Spartan amour. The man walked in front of the precession to the podium. When the man got to the podium He began to speak, "My son died fighting my father, but before that he lost his love to a plot that none of us saw coming. He will rest beside her for all of eternity guarded by their respective soldiers. Spartans die with honor, and he DIED WITH THE HONOR OF A SPARTAN GENERAL!" The man's voice got louder as he talked, and at the last part of his speech the four Spartans raised their spears in a Spartan solute to their fallen king. The pallbearers set the coffin into the seawater with the ease of a mother putting her child down for a nap. When the pallbearers set the coffin onto the bottom the shield was lowered down. When the shield touched the coffin, the man said in a whisper, "what is made from the sea, must return to it someday."

With the second precession they were heading towards a midnight black temple with skeletal bowmen guarding the entrance to the temple. These Skeletons like the Spartans are the immortal protectors of the coffin along with four others. Instead of a tank in the middle of the tomb, there was a six foot deep hole in the ground, guarded by the other four immortal skeletons. The Man walks up to a podium that was made from the shadows. The man began to speak to the assembled crowd," My daughter was a hunter at heart and was a Hunter of Artemis for a short time be for she died, but She will be always be remembered by her brother, me, and her former mistress."

The precessions converged outside of the tomb-temples. As they were about to leave, the gates closed with a loud 'boom!' "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" the two men turned around to find that the twelve year old was holding out his hand with shadows surrounding the hand. The man in the Army uniform spoke to the boy with a confused angry voce, "Son what is the meaning of this." "Father, the dead have a show for us to see before we can leave their graves." After the boy said that, a flat screen TV rose out of the ground in front of the crowd. The TV turned on to show a man with black hair and sea green eyes standing by a woman with brown eyes and silky black hair. The man then spoke, "This is for the one that betrayed me." Then he started to sing 'Over you' by Chris Daughtry.

**Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.**

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

When the man got done and before the TV shut off, he left a cryptic massage, "I am in the sky but under the ground and under lightning, I am not a soul, but nor am I old." With that the TV shut off leaving a confused crowd behind.

* * *

**Who are the dead people being buried? Who are the mysterious people in the video? Who was betrayed? Find out these questions and more on the next on TDA!**

**Kyuubi is Pimpin.**


End file.
